Discuție:Christianenburg
Cartiere Sunt 11 cartiere, si inca n-au nume. Daca aveti idee sa spuneti aici: Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:54 (UTC) #Aeroportul Libertatis #Industra #.. #.. #Solidaritatea #Iubiros #Metropolis #Centrul Vechi #.. #.. #Silvani Christianenburg - un oraş creştin (după denumire şi după istorie). Şi de creştinitate se leagă şi aceste denumiri pe care le propun eu: Armoniei, Veseliei, Prieteniei, Geloziei, Iubirii, Încrederii, Sincerităţii, Solidarităţii, Optimismului, Viitorului, Speranţei, Norocului. Este doar o idee care ori poate fi respinsă datorită unor idei mai bune, sau fructificată. S-ar putea folosi varianta "latina": Armonios, Prietenios, Gelosios, Iubiros... şi aşa mai departe :) --Tigrul AlbMesaje 24 iunie 2007 20:14 (UTC) :Aha, super idee. Am preluat deja una. :) --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:16 (UTC) ::Da, o idee f buna! :). Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 20:22 (UTC) Sa ziceti daca vreti mai multe cartiere. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 20:23 (UTC) Mă gândeam... oraşul a fost contruit în 1700 - 1720... acum, când scriem istoria, geografia etc. suntem în 2007? Încă ceva, oraşul are ieşire la mare, deci este o capitală-port... iar conform hărţii, Cartierul Vechi se află chiar la mal, ceea ce înseamnă că pe "plajă" sunt case vechi de lut? Am putea pune Cartierul Vechi în mijlocul oraşului, iar pe margini... ceva legat de pescuit, sau turism...şi dacă tot e 2007, şi e capitală, e potrivit Cartierul Industrial? (sau oricare denumiri cu acest sens) --Tigrul AlbMesaje 24 iunie 2007 20:40 (UTC) Pe rând. Da, chestia cu casele de lut pe malul mării... Dar cartierul e mare, casele nu-s neapărat pe malul mării. Da, suntem în 2007. Eu m-am gândit la cartierul 7 să fie unul financiar, cu zgârie-nori, case rezidenţiale, ş.a. Ceva în genul La Defense din Paris. :) --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:47 (UTC) :You're free to do it. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 20:50 (UTC) Am creat şi cartierul financiar (Metropolis). Numele e cam aiurea, dar la altceva nu m-am gândit. :) --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 21:02 (UTC) :Cum să se numească marea? --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 16:18 (UTC) ::Nu stiu.. si Adlibita este o insula/un grup de insule, sau continental? Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 16:22 (UTC) Continental. Aşa zic. --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 17:21 (UTC) :De acord ca Adlibita să fie o insulă dar aş prefera ca Chrisitanenburg să nu fie un oraş-port. -- PetruD 25 iunie 2007 17:24 (UTC) ::ok.. eu zic ca sunt mai multe insulite.. Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 17:30 (UTC) La mine e invers. Mie îmi place că Christianenburg e port, dar nu-mi place ca Adlibita să fie insulă. :( --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 18:00 (UTC) :Hmm.. trebuie sa votam odata despre mai multe lucruri.. inca nu avem unde (putem sa votam?) Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 18:15 (UTC) Păi facem o pagină specială... Fă-o tu. --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 18:18 (UTC) : Ce nume doriţi, señor? Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 18:23 (UTC) ¡El nombre que su señoria quiere! :) Cum vrei tu. Da să fie o pagină de genul RoWikicity:... --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 18:26 (UTC) Eu propun ca Christianenburg să fie port iar Adlibita o peninsulă, sau un teritoriu mărginit cu apă în 2-3 locuri (Nord şi Sud de exemplu, iar la Est şi Vest două continente) :) --Tigrul AlbMesaje 26 iunie 2007 11:09 (UTC) :Da, ar fi ceva... --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 11:19 (UTC) Harti Eu zic ca propunerea mea (vezi Utilizator:Bucurestean/Cutia cu nisip) e buna pentru Centrul Vechi, si propunerea lui PetruD (Utilizator:PetruD/Cutia mea cu nisip) pentru Cartierul no. 9 (daca nu te superi), ce ziceti voi?Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 17:41 (UTC) :eh.. o reacţie??? Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 19:10 (UTC) Da, merge. --Mocu 25 iunie 2007 19:11 (UTC) :Sunt de acord. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 25 iunie 2007 19:14 (UTC) Am pus harta la Centrul Vechi. Trebuie să plec. Pe mâine. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 25 iunie 2007 19:24 (UTC) Primar Candidaţi? Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 15:26 (UTC) :Eu în nici un caz... --Mocu 26 iunie 2007 16:44 (UTC) O idee Am o idee. Şi niciodată nu am idei bune, dar încerc. Ştiu că se pot cumpăra case din cartiere, dar mai ştiu că încă nu s-a stabilit o politică pentru a fi posibil. (Nu ştiu exact dacă există preşedinţi, primari, dar asta nu contează). Ca să fie posibil asta, am putea face aşa: Pentru că nu sunt prea multe posibilităţi pe wikicity, propun ca fiecare uitilizator să primească o sumă de bani virtuali când contribuie cu câte un articol pe wikipedia şi pe proiectele soră (suma să depindă de calitatea articolului, de la cioturi la articole de calitate), iar fiecare casă să aibă o valoare stabilită. Pentru cumpărare, utilizatorii să facă cerere la primarul oraşului, să specifice ce casă vor să cumpere, iar dacă au în cont suma necesară, primarul trebuie să aprobe cererea. Utilizatorii ar trebui să primească locuinţe pentru început gratuit. Astfel, nu ar fi foarte multe cereri pentru case, pentru că îmi imaginez că fiecare utilizator ar vrea să aibă o locuinţă în oraşul virtual, şi Wiki ar avea de câştigat... Ar mai fi şi alte idei, cum ar fi :restaurantele şi magazinele să genereze bani virtuali, şi utilizatorii să aibă posibilitatea să "împrumute" bani sau sa îşi cupere posturi înalte.Ştiu că este o idee foarte grea de pus în practică, dar v-am spus că nu am niciodata idei bune...Ce ziceţi?--Ramesses ' 26 iunie 2007 19:13 (UTC) :Wow, good thougt of you! :). Yes it's a really nice idea, but how are we gonna do it (the money)? Like at Habbo Hotel or something? :p. imi place idea foarte mult! Dar cum sa facem.. mai gandesc despre asta.. de ce nu incepi un sondaj (RoWikicity:Sondaje). Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 19:30 (UTC) Un nou sondaj Avem un nou sondaj la RoWikicity:Sondaje, început de mine. Aruncaţi o privire..poate vă place. Ramesses ' 27 iunie 2007 08:21 (UTC) Cartiere Hai, sa facem inca una, "Veseliei"? Alexandru 29 iunie 2007 14:26 (UTC) :Cred că e de mine.. un al doilea Disneyland.. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 29 iunie 2007 14:56 (UTC) :: :) :P. Alexandru 29 iunie 2007 15:06 (UTC) ::: Dar eu m-aş opri la cartierul Armoniei? Sau pe ăla îl lăsăm pentru un cartier doar pentru locuit? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 29 iunie 2007 15:13 (UTC) *Veseliei *Armoniei *Sperantei *Centrul Nou *Silvaniei Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 16:00 (UTC) Primar Cum alegem primarii? Sau cine vrea îşi pune numele şi în cazul în care mai mulţi utilizatori vor să se facă alegeri? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 7 septembrie 2007 12:45 (UTC) :Vrei tu sa fi primarul? Alexandru 7 septembrie 2007 13:06 (UTC) ::Vreau eu. :D -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 14 octombrie 2007 08:25 (UTC) :::Bine! :-) Alexandru 14 octombrie 2007 08:30 (UTC) thumb Oraşe înfrăţite Can Noble City become a sistercity of Christianenburg please? 2 decembrie 2007 10:47 (UTC) :de acord. Alexandru 2 decembrie 2007 12:02 (UTC) Sister city [[:it:Agiunta|'Agiunta']], the Ilenulander capital, wants to become a sister city of Christianenburg. Do you agree with this partnership? Giacomo Contratto 14:58, 8 mar 2008 (CET)